This specification relates to web based applications.
Web applications are accessed by users over a network, for example, the Internet. The applications may be deployed for informational or productivity purposes. Some web applications are transmitted to a user device each time a user wishes to access the application. Other web applications install a client portion of the application on the user device (for example, applications on a mobile device).
Some operators of the web applications earn revenue through advertising and/or subscriptions. In general, the more popular the web application, the more revenue is available to the operator.